


The one with the misclick

by thelesterhowells



Series: tour fics: interactive introverts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tour Fic, a little fluff, it's not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: @CHICHOWELLi thought you were proposingl@jorjarosewragg_We wish.l@cauliflowerno we don’tDan looked amused by the whole interaction not aware which of those tweets Phil had liked. And the thought of how Dan would react when he told him made Phil feel truly uneasy.





	The one with the misclick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



> thank you @megiaolf for being my beta for this one! :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> (this is about [this post from phil](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmEd65xAIYT/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and an accidental like of his on twitter regarding this picture)

"Oh fuck."

"Oi," Dan said while looking up from his phone and chuckling slightly, "what’s going on, mate?" 

Phil furiously tapped on his phone with furrowed brows and a stern look on his face. He really didn‘t understand how he could’ve accidentally liked this stupid tweet. It hadn’t happened to him in a really long time, misclicks on twitter were Dan’s forte. It was not even that big of a deal but he was aware that people on twitter had already seen it and that annoyed him immensely. He was absolutely sure that screenshots were already been taken and that the phandom was probably talking about it on all social media platforms. It was a stupid tweet really, he knew that but it bothered him nevertheless and he couldn’t exactly tell why.

Dan was standing in front of him suddenly, worry on his face.

"Hey, everything alright?" He sat down next to Phil on the couch in the dressing room and peeked at Phil’s phone. 

"Yeah. I just accidentally liked a tweet. I unliked it now but I think people saw." Phil said while refreshing his twitter, making sure it was gone. 

"Okay," Dan looked at him rather confused, "but why is it upsetting you so much? What was that tweet about?"

Phil just held up his phone so Dan could see the whole interaction. It was the picture they posted from the Fox Theatre in Atlanta right under the painting. 

 

**@CHICHOWELL** **  
** **i thought you were proposing**

**l**

**@jorjarosewragg_  
** **We wish.**

**l  
** ****

**@cauliflower** **  
** **no we don’t**

 

Dan looked amused by the whole interaction not aware which of those tweets Phil had liked. And the thought of how Dan would react when he told him made Phil feel truly uneasy.

"I mean at first glance it really does look like you were proposing, doesn’t it? Did you like the first one?" 

Phil looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes it does but that’s not what this is about. And no, I – I liked the last one.“ 

"Oh," Dan said laughing so hard now that he threw his head back and had a hard time finishing his sentence, "that’s what all of that ‘phan is over party’ talk was about."

Dan’s reaction bothered Phil quite a bit if he was being honest. He wasn’t even aware of those ‘phan is over’ posts and normally he would’ve found the whole thing pretty funny but right now he was tired and stressed and all of this rubbed him the wrong way and made him the tiniest bit anxious. 

"This is so iconic, Phil." Dan said still chuckling but mostly calm by now. 

"I really don’t like the feeling that some people could think that... you know... that it wasn’t an accident." His voice was full of uncertainty, he could hear it very clearly and he didn’t like it.  

“You know that they’re absolutely aware that you didn’t like that on purpose, right? You unliked it – what? A few minutes after?" 

Phil knew that he didn’t have to worry. He knew that it was obvious that it was an accident. After all of the little changes they made in the way they presented themselves – especially in the last two years – he was aware that the majority of their audience was very confident in their love and their relationship. Even though they never publicly and officially announced their relationship status. 

He actually thought that they were probably laughing about it and speculating about how he was going to handle the situation. It wasn’t the first time that this kind of thing had happened to them so he couldn’t understand why he was reacting this way. Yes, he was tired and stressed but that didn’t really explain his overreaction.  _ It really isn’t a big deal.  _ That was what he tried to remind himself.

"Phil? Why is this annoying you so much? Let’s be honest if we were a publically out couple you would’ve liked it on purpose and left it like that. We joke about this type of stuff all the time." Dan’s voice got serious and soft. Phil knew that he was trying to get him to open up. Soft and gentle spoken words were Dan’s favoured method because pushing Phil into a corner and confronting him with a problem blatantly was the `hard way´ neither of them particularly liked. 

"Of course I know that. But we’re not. People don’t even know for sure that we  _ are _ a couple." 

"So you think that they will actually assume that you were being serious because we’re a semi closeted couple?" Dan looked at him, still slightly confused and grabbed Phil’s hand. 

Phil thought about it but he couldn’t pinpoint if it was truly the reason why he was so upset. 

"I think... Dan, you know that I want to marry you someday. You know that, yeah?"  Phil asked desperately. He squeezed Dan's fingers a little too hard.

"Phil. Of course I know that. Did you actually believe that I would think that you didn’t want to marry me and that you were telling me that by liking a tweet?" 

Phil could hear that Dan was trying not to laugh and to handle the situation seriously. Hearing Dan say his thoughts out loud made him realize that they were indeed quite silly. 

"I don’t know. I just really, really don’t want you to think that I liked that tweet on purpose." 

"God, Phil. Why on earth should I think that?" Dan couldn’t help himself and started laughing again. 

"Don’t laugh at me, please." Phil’s voice was quiet and he was feeling sort of embarrassed now. 

"I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, you spork." Dan said – laughing.  

"I mean, ok, I am laughing at you. But come on, mate. We have had this conversation so many times. I know you want to marry me. You know I want to marry you. But we both know that we’re not ready yet." He put his arm around Phil’s shoulders and he immediately nestled against Dan‘s chest in order to hear and feel his heartbeat. Doing so was always genuinely soothing and comforting for Phil when he was feeling even the tiniest bit anxious. 

"Do you remember 2014? After same-sex marriages were legalized in the UK?" Phil nodded so Dan continued.

"We talked about getting married immediately after the legislation came into force just because we were so excited that we could legally do that. And do you remember how incredibly nervous we got? How we couldn’t navigate that situation at all? We were so scared to tell each other that we didn’t actually wanted to get married yet."

Phil remembered that well. The weeks after that initial conversation were pretty tense because even  _ thinking _ about marriage had been an impulse reaction to the new law. But Phil had thought telling Dan that he didn’t want to marry him  _ right now _ would mean destroying their relationship somehow. He thought that Dan could interpret it in the wrong way and think that Phil didn’t want to marry him  _ at all _ . It had taken Phil a while to gather up the courage to talk to Dan about it but it had been worth the relieved expression on Dan’s face. Because they were on the page - as always.

"But we’re older now," Phil interrupted, "shouldn’t we be ready by now?"

"Of course we’re older now, Philly. But since when does marriage have an expiry date? We can get married whenever we want. We don’t even have to get married, you know?" 

"What? But I  _ wanna  _ marry you!" Phil exclaimed and sat up straight to look Dan in the face, just to see him laughing again. 

"I wanna marry you too. But we already know that we want to grow old together. That’s the plan, remember? We plan everything for our future together, Phil. We are already looking into real estate agencies to find our forever home. We occasionally look into animal shelter websites to see if we want to adopt one of the dogs. We even started looking into adoption agencies because we actually plan to be parents together. What difference would a marriage really make?" 

"Hm, yeah I guess you’re right. But I still want to marry you. Husband sounds pretty good, don’t you think?" Phil nestled back onto Dan’s chest and put his arms around his waist. 

"Yes. It does sound pretty good. Don’t worry though. I’m gonna husband you one day. Probably sooner than later but right now we have a tour to finish, mate." Dan said and kissed Phil on the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/177170751362/the-one-with-the-misclick?is_related_post=1) :)


End file.
